They Say Be Afraid, You're Not Like The Others
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Oneshot: you remmeber clearly, this is why you told Kemp Hurley, your bestfriend awhile back, "this is why we do not share girls." This is the time when you really regret living up to the Fisher name properly. Harris would be proud.


A one-shot, oh i've missed these silly, yet totally worth the fun stories. (:

Cameron/Kemp/Massie one-shot.

Just so you all know before you read this, Cam is a major man-whore and this is a bit sexual. Nothing graphic really, but enough. Do not own the Clique, that would be Lisi Harrison for those who don't know that.

Prepare for the long read, my sincere apologies.

_[Flasing of the lights, it might feel so good]_

* * *

><p>You strutt down the hallway, swinging your leather jacket over your shoulders, sliding it up on arm at a time. Your shiny- fairly new work boots tapped in rythmatic tempo as you glance at that group of girls, winking at some poor defenseless girl who had no idea what you were up to; nor what you could make them do.<p>

"All in favor, please say I?" You cooly whispered into the girl's ear. You couldn't even remember if you had a convsersation with her. She was small, petite, overall an average looking girl. She was just another victim in your game of course. _Falling in love is for chumps._ On occasion you would last three whole weeks with a girl. The normality was around a week and a half, maybe two. For some reason, the whole school fell to your feet. It was your kindgom, and those were your servants, peasants, and knights. Girls who would throw themselves at you feet just to get to be with you, were easy to find.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are out on the prowl looking for another poor girl, to fall at your feet." Massie Block snickered, throwing her hair over her shoulders and walked away, not before giving one last wink.

You grin to yourself, that had to be the only girl in your whole entire life who wouldn't give it a shot with you- Cameron Josheph Fisher, a lenegdary god. She was highstrung, a bitch, she complained a lot, and most importantly she was far from innocent. Some saw her as Daddy's little angel, the girl who spoke fluently; not spoken in class unless told to do so. She chewed with her mouth closed and she even said those words like 'please' and 'thank-you'. But you casually saw her walk out of the janitor's closet, Kemp slowly trailing behind.

You noticed the way her lips would curve and the way she would try to straighten out her semi-wrinkled clothes as if Kemp's hands hand't been roaming freely wherever he wished to grope. Her skin would be flushed as her cheeks were burning red like Dylan Marvil's hair. She would swipe her sweaty palms on her jeans, take a drink of water and head back to class... innocent as come be.

But you saw the real her, or so at least you thought...

* * *

><p>"So you and Massie huh?" You ask Kemp as he was roaming the hallway, the same thing he did every class period. It was amazing how the old batty teachers failed to realize you had left class six times; two to smoke, one to find your homework that you did not do, and three to pick up some chicks. The more, the better, at least that's what Harris always said.<p>

Harris was a legendary god at Briarwood. He was known for laying six girls in one night- he would easily be able to smooth talk his way into a girl's bedroom, let alone her pants. Everyone expected you to live up to his reputation, even if you didn't feel like it some days. He would never let you down if you weren't carrying on the 'Fisher' last name properly.

Kemp grinned after a few moments of silence. "Dude, she made me so hot in the Janitor's closet during lunch period. Thanks man, I owe it all to you and you're party that you threw, even though you gut busted and was grounded for like three months."

You wrinkle your nose in disgust, you would rather him spare you the details. He was a spit-image of you. Kemp almost had as much girls as you did, but the only difference was he had Massie Block at his feet and you didn't. There was something seriously wrong there.

"Hey, i'm just saying. The details will come later, I mean afterall this is payback after hearing about Olivia and her one boob being bigger than the other one. And how they would be uneven and all that stuff, yeah I didn't believe it either until that one night. Never again." Kemp just grinned and you let out a soft chuckle.

"Kemp my man, this is why we don't share girls. We know the flaws in them. And with over a thousand girls in this highschool alone, we have a pretty good number to touch." You pat his shoulder in a friendly manner. You both knew exactly what boob issue she had.

Kemp and you were two peas in a pod; or in simpler terms, two very horny male teenagers with _needs_.

* * *

><p>You never come to the library, never, ever in the whole wide world. Today was different though, you had seen Olivia out in the hallway and she smiled to you, trying to wave you down with her hands. In attempt to get away, you took off down the only one way hallway in the whole freaking school. The only door that you could enter was the library, so you swung it open sneaking in. You just hoped you wouldn't be to loud.<p>

The librarian was a mean old hag, she would yell at you if you were on the floor, gasping for air. Luckily for you, Olivia wasn't smart enough to know what a library was.

"Cameron Fisher, in the library. The world must be ending, huh?" You spin your head around to find Massie Block, placing a book back up into a higher shelf.

"As if. I'm only here because i'm-" She just cuts you off before you can speak anymore.

"Because you got caught having sex in Mr. Myner's class while he has lunch?"

You look at her in awe, "no?"

"Josh Hotz came running after you with his Yankee's baseball bat?"

This time rolling your two-coloured eyes, "no." Even though you wouldn't be surprised if he had killed you with it by now.

Alicia was hot and you happened to get down her pants only a few minutes right after Josh had. If she wasn't so damn easy, you wouldn't have gotten yourself into a sticky mess. What guy walks back into the room where he just left for his wallet. Josh that loser does; he found more than his wallet, he found his sober girlfriend, straddling you with a pile of clothes messily thrown onto the floor and an opened condom wrapper lying on the end table.

"She screamed my name just so you know." You wink at Massie and she makes a face of disgust.

"Ewe. Lemme guess again, you had sex wide open in public because you don't have enough respect to do it in closure."

"For one no, two why do you always think I'm having sex with someone, and three i'm not you who does it in the Janitor's closet everyday." You know you get under her skin, just the way she shoots you a glare and her eyes are practically filled with flames.

"If I knew you were better, you were just jealous of Kemp. We both know you have been wanting me in that Janitor's closet for awhile." She is so close to you, she whispers in your neck, and you feel her lips touch your neck as she speaks in that seductive voice of hers.

You scoff and roll your eyes trying to hide the uneasiness in your voice, "If you are offering I won't say no."

She winks playfully, "i'm not offering."

You decide to take another step closer to her, you almost feel your bodies touching, "when you do, i'll be waiting."

"Whatever. So are you here because you can't get laid and you are trying to find some girl who will touch you?" She grins and looks you up in down, putting a fake look of disgust on your face.

"No i'm here, because i'm avoiding Olivia and her weird boob problem." You mutter, it sounds foolish, but every guy hides from Olivia.

Massie nods her head like she understands what your saying, "yeah Kemp said something about that too. Glad I don't have some weird boob problem."

You feel yourself see Massie in a new light, you have this sudden urge of lust for her. For the first time, you actually felt jealous of Kemp. "Yeah well I wouldn't know."

That is the end of your conversation because Olivia storms into the library, screaming, "Camerong Fisher, I know you are in here. Come out, come out where ever you are."

Massie just grins as you try to duck behind an isle. Her grin turns into a wicked grin, she wouldn't and she does. "Olivia over here."

"Shit." You yell out loud, recieving a scold from your suppose to be peers and there is no escape from her now. You stay still, knowing very well you are going to recieve the wrath of Olivia. You just pray she doesn't try to smother you with her uneven boobs.

Massie winks at you one last time and walks away, while ignoring Olivia, you watch her ass as she shakes her hips one step at a time.

* * *

><p>Two weeks flew by, and the last house parties were crazy. You had already beaten Harris' record on girls. You were currently up to thirty-six girl's total. Harris never got to progress in his whole number of thirty-one. Towards the end of his junior year he met his match, his true love. Everyone, including the teachers were shocked how much Harris settled down and how long he and Angela's relationship had lasted. As a junior in college, he was finally engaged to her.<p>

_You didn't believe in love, it was foolish and inane._

"Heard you fucked the whole pretty committee." You whip your head around to find the one and only Massie Block, standing in front of you, wearing a low cut shirt and a tight skirt. You blinked a few times, knowing that she was Kemp's sort of girl and you shouldn't think of ripping off her clothes and kissing her passionately.

Your lips curve into a devious smile, "And who might that be?"

She rolls her eyes at you, "Kristen?"

_Ahh Kristen, the atletic one with the dirty blonde hair. Oh she was dirty all right, she was not only atletic and dirty, she was incredibly flexible too. She had a great choice in underwear too. You just loved the lacey thongs from Victoria Secrets._

"Athletic one, I remember."

"Dylan." She points out, staring down at her zebra-print painted fingernails.

_The sexy flaming redhead with the curves in all the right places. She had long nails too and you had the scratch marks to prove it too. You sure couldn't forget about the trail of hickeys she left down your neck._

"Redheads are hot you know." You try to make it sound better, and right when you thought she would stop, she didn't.

"Alicia. Josh still hates you, just so you know."

_Alicia, ahh big boobs, fuckable when she is sober, imagine how great she would be when she is tipsy. Yep definitely couldn't forget her. Nor her boyfriend who was secretly plotting to kill you at least twenty different ways with that baseball bat._

"That was awhile ago." You point out but she retaliates.

She giggles at the next respsonse she gives you, "Olivia.

You choose not to remember her and her weird boob problem. You cross your arms over your chest and pout to yourself. "Okay not cool, I wasn't myself that night and I will never be again until she gets plastic surgery."

"The whole Pretty Committee right there." She speaks, the words rolling right off of her tongue. That same tongue that touched your mouth once in seven minutes of heaven back in the eigth grade. Back in the day before you knew what sex and broken hearts were like.

"Well not necessarily, we haven't banged me. And you use to be in that." You retaliate, just to hear what she has to say. Afterall, she always has something interesting to say to you.

"So was Claire."

"I banged her actually, twelve times to be exact."

"Good for you." She rolls her eyes once again, and you notice she does that a lot. She likes to gaze at her nails and she always checks her outfit out, to make sure it still falls perfectly in place. Even after being with Kemp, which you are the only one who knows about it, she still manages to pull it off just fine.

"Why not you?" You breathe into her ear; you know you sound desperate, but you can't help ask why. You watch her face heat up and you give her a quick kiss on the neck. You are a bit closer to her than you expected.

"Because, I don't go for guys who have been with Claire Lyons twelve times. Or who have been with the whole Pretty Committee, and half of the other girls in this highschool." She pushes you slightly away, grabs her spiral notebook off of her desk and excuses herself to the bathroom in the almost-empty study hall room.

You frown, as she walks away, not looking back to give you a wink this time. Were you seriously that bad? Did girls seriously not like you for that? For the first time in your life, having the Fisher name wasn't something to be proud of.

* * *

><p>The last several weeks, you hadn't touched a girl. You felt like you were losing your grip, but you didn't care. Everytime Kemp brought up Massie's name, you found yourself day dreaming about her and imagining you with her, not him. They weren't official yet, but they mine as well have been. It made you sick each time you saw her walk out of the Janitor's closet, her face had 'I just had sex and liked it' written all over it.<p>

You would deny being jealous to anyone who asked you. You would deny that you didn't want to fuck her, knowing very well that every guy in school wanted her body. Kemp was just the lucky bastard who called dibs first.

You were becoming cynical towards her and Kemp. Not that you wanted to be it just happened like that. And it wasn't til the day Massie came to your house, just to avoid the ten minute run back home in the pouring down rain. This is when you felt extremely guilty and find yourself totally head over heels.

* * *

><p>You sigh, weeks without sex is like a week without sugar. You pick up another donut hole and shove into your mouth. You had been to depressed to go find some girls. After what Massie had said to you the other day, you changed your ways quite a bit.<p>

The door bell rang and the annoying chime shook you out of your thoughts.

If it was some sailsmen, you were going to beat them with their expensive clipboards.

You hurry heading towards the door, just so the chime will shut up. You don't waste no time looking into the peep hole that is there for a reason. You swing the heavy oak door open and in shock, there is Massie Block standing on the doorstep, right in front of your own two eyes.

"Can I come in? It's raining and I don't want to run home and get my iPod wet?" She gives you a genuine smile and nod your head and let her come inside. You glance at her and stare at her in short, skimpy shorts and in a Champion Sports Bra. She makes you crazy. You force yourself to stop staring at her and walk towards the kitchen, motioning her to follow you.

"You really shouldn't run around her wearing like that? Lots of creepy guys live down the road. Have you seen Dempsey Solomon?" You ask her, taking another bite of a chocolate donut hole.

"Want Wone?" You ask her, your mouth full of food. She shrugs her shoulders and takes one of the donut holes out of the box. This was the reason why Massie was running, so she could burn off the Easter Candy that had went to her thighs.

"Massie Block eating a donut hole? I don't believe it. I need to take a picture." You pull out your shitty, half broken flip phone and snap a quick picture before she has time to protest.

"Erase it, no one needs to see that." You hear her voice squeal and she tries to charge you with her full force, but you just lightly push her away. She is laughing, her laugh so addicting, and you love every bit of it. You drop the box of donuts and take of running. You do it on instict, take off running towards the upstairs. She follows of course and you skip up the steps so she can't try and trip you.

You wind up in your room and she tries to tackle you, but she fails. You pick up her and toss her onto your bed and you find yourself on top of her. She has that same goofy grin on her face as you do on yours.

Your lips are only inches away from hers and you can't control your hormones anymore. This is what you have been wanting for the longest time, to have her, to be with her. For once you wanted to be the one who got the chance to run your hands all over her body.

You crash your lips against her and she kisses you back wrapping her arms around your neck and pulling you closer. She lets out a soft moan as you stick your tongue into her mouth. Your tongues around rolling around her and you lose control and begin to roll your hands all over her body. She doesn't stop you either and that gives the power to do whatever you feel. She does the same and she slowly slides your shirt of your head.

You begin to slid her sports Bra off of her and the rest of the clothes go after that. She pulls away, panting inbetween breathes, she asks you, "Cam do you have a condom?"

That was enough to be said for you, you kiss her furiously, letting all your pent up emotions for the last three years take control and you rummage in your night stand for one. This is afterall what you have been wanting for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Dude." Kemp, your best friend, approximity of nine years in counting, said your name in a different tone than you were use to.<p>

You look at him, sort of freaked out. He had this weird experession on his face, not even you could place what it was. You had never seen it, not even the nine years of your life you had known him.

"I'm in love with her." He grinned, whiping his hands on his jeans.

You panick, he could not be in love with the girl, the girl that you were in love with. Your heart sank, knowing very well what happened two nights ago.

"You're in love with her?" You spat out, and question him very carefully. You close your eyes, pretending what he said isn't true.

He gives you a weird, but very confused look before answering your question that you just spat out at him. "Yeah I am, and I am going to tell her today. I cannot believe my luck Cam. She's seriously the one, I know she is."

You never felt your heart sink that low in your life; being the best friend that you should be, "Congrats dude, what are you doing still standing here? Go get your girl."

Kemp nods his head, runs off into the crowd of students to go find the girl of your dreams, the girl you just had sex with two nights ago. You watch him until you can't see him anymore and you fall back into your locker. Wondering how the hell this happened. Of course he didn't know what happened the other day, and you didn't have the heart to tell him now.

How could this happen to you, Cameron Fisher out of all people, who does not fall in love with no one. Until the day Massie Block walked into your life back in junior high. You got the first kiss from her, but Kemp was the one who got her heart first.

This was the same reason why you told Kemp awhile ago, "This is why we don't share girls."

* * *

><p>This was so incredibly fun to write, you guys have no idea. I like making Cam a total man-whore.. switching up the personalities was totally fun and unique. I enjoyed this a lot, and Kemp is turning into the sweet man, who seems to fit Massie better of course. Course he is a man-whore too, but not as bad. And I really hope you all enjoyed this.<p>

Please read and review porfavor. Thank you all and sorry this is so long.


End file.
